Checkmate
by Angel of Elysium
Summary: Jesse's rise was thanks to one person and only one person. Jethan AU this story is still unbetaed, english is my second lanuage so if you find any mistake don't doubt on leaving a review


Checkmate

Now that Jesse had have dethroned and destroyed the Vampire Council, he has gained the power and the authority to rule over all the vampires. It cost a really hard war to gain that power, but it worthed it. He thought that all that was possible thanks to one person and only one person, he have had the most strongest stroke of luck he have ever had when he found that person. Two centuries ago the stupid humans of the town have had delayed his plans when they burned his followers, but he have put the gears to work again a few years ago, he reunited a new powerful army, and for a twist of the destiny he found a child, the child had the most attractive smell ever, his blood was going to be delicious once the child was grown up, so he decided to take the child with him and raise him till his blood was matured, but the child have proved to be more valuable than what he thought at the beginning, the boy was a seer, he showed the first signs of it when he reached the 14 years old, he had a vision about two nerdy girls and one nerdy boy of his school joining to their army when he touched the nerdy boy by accident on the cafeteria, he told it to Jesse and short after that it happened: the nerdy group were turned vampires and joined them, they were really useful and happen to be really good friends to the seer. His own relation with the boy has developed during the years, the boy even has forgiven him for separating him from his family, and Jesse started to love the child, at first he thought that he loved him as a little brother or something like that, but as the boy was growing up Jesse started to pay attention to things that he had not noticed before, for example how beautiful the boy really was, how his eyes shine every time he looked at them, how soft and pale his skin was and overall how his smell became really irresistible for him. Jesse slowly started to fall for the boy and he was a little surprised when he found out that the feeling was mutual, he made him his lover and was more than happy, it gave him extra encouragement to win the war, he used the seer's abilities to find the best soldiers, the best strategies and the soft points of the enemies. He won all the battles thanks to him. Ethan Morgan was his best hand on this poker, his royal flush, no, no that's not a good analogy, this war was like a game of chess, in which he was the king that directed the pawns and Ethan was the queen that destroyed all the king's enemies, no that's not true neither, his first queen has died a long time ago along with his other 218 followers. Ethan was more like the pawn that made all the way through the board being unnoticed by the enemy to be promoted to a queen, the most powerful piece on the chessboard. Ethan was his second queen, and the one who destroyed the council's queen: Anastasia, and let Jesse the way free to kill the council's king and destroy the council forever, the definite checkmate. It almost costed Ethan's own life when Anastasia found that Ethan was Jesse's hidden weapon, but Ethan was able to kill her before she could kill him, but she got to mortally wound him before dying, fortunately Jesse was lucky enough to arrive on time and bite Ethan to bring him back, even if it was as a vampire. Ethan Morgan became his partner and eternal lover, his queen in this new reign of vampires. Vampires will take control over the world, even if has to be from the shadows. Humans would still think that they have the control but they have not. After the war Jesse get to know the geeky friend of his boyfriend, three vampires and a spellcaster, two pretty girls called Sarah and Erica, and two boys, a blond geek vampire called Rory, and a spellcaster called Benjamin or Benny, who surprisingly fighted for his side on the war, just because he does not wanted to lose his friends forever. They were all really geeky, but happen to be a really nice group. They became a really close group and spent their immortal life as a strange family, Benny happen to be turned into a vampire after he almost died in a car crush when he had 19 years old, it was funny, he seemed to be the oldest of the group but actually happen to be the youngest since he was the last joining the vampires. This group became the new rulers among the vampires, and despite not all the vampires were happy with it no one has the power to oppose them. And since Ethan was turned into a vampire his powers only grew stronger and he was the support that keep the family united. The chess game was finally over and now they were enjoying the rewards of this battle.

The End.


End file.
